SHAYTARDS
The Shaytards was created on October 1, 2008 and was created by shaycarl to upload his skits and any other videos that he wanted to upload. The first video was uploaded to the channel a day after the channel creation. History In January 2009 Shay aimed to make a video everyday for January starting from the 16th. The daily SHAYTARDS vlogs officially started on March 5, 2009 (Shay 's Birthday) when Youtube star Shaycarl decided to post a vlog everyday of his 29th year on his SHAYTARDS channel. A year has turned into 2, which has turned into 3, 4, and 5. They recently completed their 6th year of daily vlogs. They are now on a 5 day a week schedule for vlogs (3/6/13 Vlog). Through watching the videos, we learn many things about the Tards. Shay and his wife, Colette (or Mommytard), have 5 children. Shay and Colette do call their children by their real names nowadays, but they all have "tard" names, too . Shay came up with "tard" because of his obsession with unitards. The oldest child is Sontard (Gavin), who is twelve, ten year old Princesstard (Avia), eight year old Babytard (Emmi) (who was recently featured on the cover of James Blunt's album "Some Kind of Trouble"), five year old Rocktard (Brock), and two year old Brotard (Daxton). They also had a dog named Malachi who passed away on the 2nd of April 2012 (4/3/12 Vlog) a few months before his 9th birthday. They have since got a new dog, which they named zeke his nickname is Ezekiel , on Febuary 10th of 2013 (2/11/13 Vlog). Shay and his family lived in Los Angeles, California for the bulk of the first year of the vlogs, but moved back to their home in Idaho for the birth of Rocktard, and moved back to LA again and back to Idaho in 2014. The SHAYTARDS channel has recently hit 4 million subscribers and doesn't appear to slow down anytime soon. These videos have become part of many YouTubers' daily lives. Many of their videos have dealt with serious issues, like when Rocktard was born. We've seen them all laugh, cry, scream, but what sets them apart from most families is how close they are. They are always laughing and having fun with each other, and they love each other more than anything in the world. In 2010 YouTube user NicePeter wrote the Shaycarl and the Shaytards song which has been used for the intro music to the daily vlogs on several occasions and Jackson Harris published on June 6, 2014 "Life Through a Lens" to Youtube which has also been used as the intro music. Shay's famous catchphrase is "Hey, I'm vloggin' here!" and can be heard in many of his vlogs. Family Members Colette "Mommytard" Butler (Katilette) A notable vlogger herself, Shay's wife Colette Butler, also called "Katilette", is a stay-at-home mother for her and Shay's five children. She was first dubiously known as Shay's "hotter than expected" wife, but became better acquainted to fans as the SHAYTARD's vlogs progressed. Her personality is indeed very motherly, as she seems to show a high amount of patience, and she is a little more composed than (but still fun as) her excitable husband. She has personally said that she has always wanted to be a mother more than anything, and at one time expressed a desire for five children. In early 2013, she announced she was pregnant with her fifth child; a third boy. Before Shay's Youtube success, Colette was a yoga instructor, and has always shown an interest in health. Recently, she has been regularly uploading videos to her own channel, Katilette, and the collaborative channel, The Mom's View, as well as featuring herself in many of Shay's skits. Gavin "Sontard" Butler Gavin Butler (born ) aslo known as Sontard, is Similar in appearance to his father, and in personality to his mother, Sontard is the eldest of the Shaytard children. Colette has personally described her son as very intuitive to the feelings of others, and is often seen being a good brother to all of his younger siblings. Sontard is most known for his love of dancing, and, much like Shay, will not hesitate to "bust out the moves" on command. He seems to have been in a few sports, ranging from soccer to wrestling, and football but has also recently gained a love of books. Probably his most famous moment in the SHAYTARDS vlogs was on an episode where Sontard confided in Shay about some girls at school who had developed crushes on him, which had made him wonder "Why am I so handsome?" The popularity of this scene would later influence the creation of a t-shirt with an image of Sontard asking himself this very same question. Sontard has a very kind heart and is often seen helping his friends and family. Sontard was baptised over winter vacation when he was 8. He does Boy Scouts like his father did and enjoys soccer, where he can show off to the ladies. Shay recently revealed that like Sontard, Logan was a chubby kid. Shay is not worried about Gavin because he believes that he would do anything to obtain a good lifestyle. Avia "Princesstard" Butler Avia Butler (born ) known as Princesstard is similar in appearance to her mother, and in personality to her father. She is the second oldest of the Shaytard children, and the oldest girl, being 10 years old. She is quite noticeably like her father, Shay, as she is a lot more boisterous than her other siblings. Princesstard seems to be especially close to her younger sister, Babytard, as they are often seen sharing their possessions with each other. She does occasionally assert her seniority, however, as she also seems to lecture her sister regularly. Being herself, she loves cheerleading and American Girl dolls, though is also shown to have some tomboyish tendencies. Because she is so energetic, she seems to share a love of athletics with her brother. Her most well known quote may be when she openly exclaimed "I'm FAMOUS!", though it is tied with her accomplishment of a back handspring, an event which would later be featured in one of the SHAYTARDS opening themes as a "perfect 10". Another funny catchphrase Avia has said in a Disneyland vlog is, "We're not lame, 'cause we're the Shaytards!" Princesstard and Babytard love doing the same activies like: cheerleading, singing, dancing, and vlogging. They sometimes terrify their mother by doing tricks, but making their dad happy! On January 25, 2014, she covered "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" from Frozen, and it currently has more than 5 million views. On June 21, 2014, she posted Forever Love which she wrote and sang with the help of Danna Richards and it now has over 6 million views! Emmi "Babytard" Butler Emmi Butler (born ) known as Babytard is the third oldest. When the SHAYTARDS channel first started, Rocktard, 2nd youngest Shaytard, had not been born, and so Babytard was the literal "baby" of the channel. Though she was too young to attach a definitive personality to, Babytard would initially grow up to be very shy on camera. She later conquered this, however, and can now even be seen occasionally filming parts of the vlogs on her own. Colette has said that her youngest daughter loves to make people laugh, and so she often says and does silly things. Babytard is especially close to her elder sister, Princesstard, but unlike her does not seem to be fond of sports other than cheerleading. (though this could be because she is still quite young.) She also has a very bad habit of sucking her thumb, something her parents have been trying to thwart throughout the SHAYTARDS vlogs, with minimal success. She has had a literal touch with fame, as she is especially known as the baby featured on James Blunt's album cover. Since then, Babytard has actually met and spent time with the singer, who at one time gave the entire family backstage passes to one of his concerts. Babytard is 8 years old and the 3rd oldest or the middle child, and is very close to her older sister, Princesstard, loving to sing, cheer, dance, and vlog. At their local roller rink, Deleta, she is known for being the "Limbo Contest Champion" or "Loofus the Lightning Limbo Lion." Babytard and Nannytard Ceciley are seen to have a very close bond over their love of drawing. Babytard likes makeup, singing and Disneyland. Babytard is both like her mom and dad. She loves singing like her mom, and she is very hyper and loves climbing things like Shay. Her most common name now is "Loofus" as Shay calls her in his most recent vlogs. Babytard is shy but sweet and has long dirty blonde hair that she claims to have gotten from taking a bath. Babytard has many funny one liners including "If you're happy and you know it, SMILE" On March 19, 2014 Babytard did a cover of Let it Go from Frozen, and it has reached over 11,000,000 views. Brock "Rocktard" Butler Brock Butler (born also known as Rocktard, was literally born on YouTube two years after the start of the SHAYTARDS vlog, and has since had his entire life on film. Before his birth, fans watched Mommytard's entire pregnancy on the channel. As an infant, Rocktard seemed to be unusually mild mannered, and his parents have admitted that he had been the easiest baby to handle out of all their children, though this could be because they had since become experienced. Now a toddler, it is still hard to decide what kind of personality he has or may grow up to have. However, like many toddlers, he does have a love of making noise, and has a notable love of dancing and singing (though usually incomprehensibly.) He also has a preference for being carried along with his blanket whenever he first wakes up, and will throw a fit otherwise. Rocktard is seen to be very close to Brotard. Him and Brotard share a close bond, being the two youngest of the family. He always cares for him and plays with him. He loves to be a big brother. He is known for giving adorable kisses and having the saying of 'PD'Effin P' (pretty darn'effin precious) applied to him. His first ever phrase was a loud exclamation of "OH MAN!" which he still says to this day. His most famous catchphrase is "I got a bow-ner" which is on the Shaycarl and SHAYTARDS youtube channel. Another recent one is "I don't have any pee in my weiner." Daxton "Brotard" Butler Daxton Butler (born ) also known as Bortard is the youngest of the sibilings and just like his older brother, Rocktard, Brotard was literally born on YouTube. He shares the same birthday as his maternal grandmother, Coleen Crofts, who passed away of breast cancer in 1993. His real name is Daxton, as said by Rocktard. It is said at of all the kids he looks the most like Babytard. Daxton is always full of energy, as seen in the vlogs, now that he is 2 years old. He always loves to stick around his mother, but he is also very athletic, just like his siblings. One moment to be remembered is when Brotard said all of the kids' names on an airplane, when he was missing them. Malachi Malachi was the family's great dane, who had been with the family since before the birth of Sontard. Shay and Colette have said that Malachi was like their first child. While in the vlogs, Shay assigned a particular voice to Malachi and would make up lines for him. Despite his large size, Malachi was never shown as aggressive, and was most often seen relaxing or being climbed on by the Shaytard children. After living for about 9 years, which is a long time for such a large breed of dog, Malachi began experiencing extreme fatigue and loss of appetite. The family took him to the vet for a check up before deciding to have him put down peacefully. There was many tribute videos done for Malachi. Ezekiel "Zeke" Almost a year after Malachi died, the family got a new dog, A great dane, that they named Ezekiel, or Zeke, he is sometimes refereed to as 'Zeketard.' They got him as a puppy in February 2013. He is very gentle around the children. Zeke is a great fit for the family, just like Malachi. HILARIOUS LINES FROM VLOGS "I'm FAMOUS!" (Princesstard) "Shay Carlos!" or "Shay Carl!" or "Shay!" (said by MommyTard when Shay does something crazy) "OH MAN!" (Rocktard) "Don't talk to strangers!" (Babytard) "When you're happy you know it, SMILE!" (Babytard) "HEY! I'M VLOGGIN' HERE!" (ShayCarl) "Why am I so handsome?" (Sontard) "Are you ready? Cause this might get boring. I mean, really cool!" (Katilette) "We're not lame, 'cause we're the Shaytards!" (Princesstard) "Duhh" (Princesstard) Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Lifestyle Vloggers The Shaytards were ranked 8th in this episode Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers